


That One Night

by MiraculousLover18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLover18/pseuds/MiraculousLover18
Summary: a short Marichat fanfic because I'm complete ML trash XD





	That One Night

Cat Noir landed on Mari’s balcony. She opened the trap door holding two hot chocolates. “Hey Chat, I-“ she suddenly noticed he was trembling. She dropped the two cups and ran over to him. “Cat Noir?” “I’m sorry Princess, I had no where else to go.” He rolled over and she gasped. He looked pale and his nose was red his eyes not their usually bright green color, but a sickly shade of green. “What happened?” She held him as his head plopped on her lap. He blearily glanced at Marinette, and closed his eyes. Marinette panicked for a few seconds until she could hear him breathing and sighed in relief. _Thank goodness he’s ok. Scared me half to death. Stupid cat_. After a few minutes, she called for Tikki. “I don’t what to do, I can’t just leave him here, but my parents….” “Whatever you choose I know you’ll make the right choice Marinette,” the kwami encouraged. Marinette, determined hauled him as gently as she could to her bed. He shivered in his sleep. I _guess it wouldn’t hurt to let him stay just one night,_  she thought to herself as she fell asleep beside him. 

 

Marinette woke to an odd rumbling sound. She blearily looked around and the moonlight showed a shocking sight. Cat Noir had de-transformed in his sleep! Luckily she could only see part of his arm. Listening closely, she detected the purring sound was coming from…him? She smiled it was kinda cute. Marinette noticed a small black creature curled up to Adrien, near Tikki. It must’ve been his kwami. She had always wondered what the yang would look like to Tikki’s yin. He had accidentally put a little paw over Tikki and she had grabbed on to it. Her heart melted. It was so cute! He shivered and she had realized she hadn’t put a blanket or anything. She quickly grabbed one and tucked her partner in. She scooted closer to his back and wrapped her arms around him, determined to keep him warm.

 

 

Adrien woke and suddenly realized where he was. He didn’t remember much but the first thing that he noticed was Marinette right next to him, and that he was in civilian form. _Oh god, I hope she didn’t see me_ , he thought. She suprisingly looked at peace for once around him. He blushed. He checked the time. Almost midnight. He had to get home before his father noticed he was gone. He gently put Marinette’s hand down, as not to wake her. Adrien started searching for Plagg. He finally found the little kwami curled up and grabbed him. Luckily Tikki had awoken just in time and hid before Adrien came down. He transformed and before he left, he hesitated. He hovered over her sleeping form, and before he could decide otherwise he bent down and kissed her forehead. It wasn’t out of love or anything, just gratefulness. At least that’s what he told himself. “Goodnight, princess,” he whispered and took off. Little did he know, Marinette smiled in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading this. It's kind of short, being one of my first works. But I plan on making longer ones in the future


End file.
